yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Death T-1
" * 29: " " | episodes = 22: " " | notes = }} Death T-1, the Stardust Shootout or Shooting Stardust in the Japanese version, is the first stage of the Death-T theme park. It is a shootout game, where players must take out their opponents by shooting lasers at their opponent's chest piece. In the manga, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda with help from Anzu Mazaki and Johji played this game against Johnny Gayle, Bob McGuire and "name unknown", who were mercenaries hired by Kaiba. In the Toei anime, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Miho Nosaka played it against Red, Black and Blue. Red and Black were the anime names for Gayle and McGuire. Blue was a different character, replacing "name unknown". Rules * There are two teams of three people. * Each player wears a cyber-vest with a sensor, known as the heart on the left side. * Players try to shoot at their opponent's sensor. If the sensor is hit, that player feels a vibration and is out of the game. * The team to defeat all members of the opposing team wins. Manga events Previous events Seto Kaiba created this game for the first stage of Death-T, which was designed to kill Yugi Mutou. He hired three professional hitmen to face Yugi, including former green beret commander Johnny Gayle, former swat team leader Bob McGuire and an assassin, whose identity was unknown. The three of them were offered a bounty of ¥10,000, for each opponent they killed. A KaibaCorp employee hired Anzu Mazaki as the guide for the game, unaware that she was a friend of Yugi Mutou. Kaiba armed the hitmen with laser guns capable of shocking their opponents with one million volts, while Yugi was to be given toy guns, which had no effect on the sensors. When Yugi along with Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Johji entered the Space Zone of Death-T, they met Anzu to their surprise who explained the rules of the game. They were all unaware that Kaiba had rigged it. The game Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda went out to play the game. Honda who had some experience with guns took command and insisted that they wait for their opponents to make the first move. Jonouchi couldn't bear this kind of sneaky fighting and leaped up on one of the walls. He raced along the tops of more walls, until he found Gayle and kicked him in the face taking him out. While McGuire and "name unknown" shot at Jonouchi, Honda took advantage of them being distracted and shot McGuire dead on in his sensor, finding it had no effect. He was also skimmed on the shoulder pad by an enemy laser, which he noticed was more painful than it should be. Honda then pulled his teammates back for a time out. Honda explained that their guns were useless, while the mercenaries had been given deadly ones and cursed Kaiba. Johji, who is a fan of Kaiba didn't take that well and grabbed Anzu's gun to start firing at Honda, Jonouchi and Yugi. In his rage, he accidentally hit a spare vest in the sensor. Honda then realized that Anzu had been given the same type gun as the mercenaries. Honda turned down the voltage on Anzu's gun. Promising Johji a bath with Anzu in exchange for his assistance, Honda got Johji to hide on his back with Anzu's gun. Honda went back onto the battlefield and faked a surrender, which the mercenaries didn't accept. Johji tossed Honda the gun, which he quickly used to shoot out the two remaining mercenaries. Since the voltage was turned down, the shock didn't kill them. Aftermath After the victory, Honda told Anzu of the promise he made with Johji and begs her to comply, but she refused. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Johji and Anzu then proceeded to Death T-2. Anime events References Category:Death-T Category:Games Category:Games (events)